


Maxils' Sanscest/Sans & Sans Oneshot Collection

by Maxils



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: 50 prompts, Bad Writing, Fluff, I got bored, I'm Bad At Summaries, I'm Bad At Tagging, I'm Bad At Titles, I'm bad at romance, M/M, One Shot Collection, Swearing, all the sanscest, fortunately the prompts give me titles to use, fresh warning in prompt 4, i'm not writing out any sex scenes, lust is in 15 of the ships that i'll be writing, maybe i just don't like chapter 4 because of fresh, might continue far past 50 chapters, mild spoilers for Yandere Simulator in prompt 4, more tags when i think of more, none of the characters are mine, probable sadism, short first thing, that's why this is mature
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-06
Updated: 2020-05-26
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:22:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24045076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maxils/pseuds/Maxils
Summary: aka I got bored and decided to write a bunch of Sanscest, plus Dream&Nightmare, which will come later.None of the characters involved are mine.
Relationships: Sans & Sans (Undertale), Sans/Sans (Undertale)
Comments: 12
Kudos: 28





	1. First (Geno/Blue)

**Author's Note:**

> <https://www.wattpad.com/778547976-writing-101-50-one-word-prompts>  
> I made a list of 16 Sanses, then I wrote down every possible Sans/Sans ship. I then went through and eliminated the ones I didn't like, which left me with a list of 75 ships (while changing Dream/Nightmare to Dream & Nightmare). I then narrowed it down even more for 50. I picked out a 50 prompts thing and threw the 50 ships into a list randomizer until a certain ship was synonymous with the prompt Chocolate, and that list is saved on my laptop and I'm gonna write these ships (and half-decent brother relationship).  
> Lust got shipped with everyone, by the way. There are 15 prompts that will involve him.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Blue has never been in an actual relationship before.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guess who else has no relationship experience? That's right, me! And I'm not gonna until Isorona is over, and probably for a couple years after that. Oh, well. At least I have shows with relationships in them, like Dawson's Creek.  
> Also, screw logic, screw the fact that Geno would normally die outside of the save screen, Geno can be out of the save screen because he needs to be for the plot.

Blue had never been in a relationship before. No, the human didn't count. Outside of that, Blue had very, very little experience with relationships. However, here he was now, in his first real relationship.

Blue threw himself backwards onto his bed with a groan as the many ways this relationship could go wrong swirled in his head. What if he said or did something wrong? What if he wasn't good enough?

His thoughts were interrupted by a knock on his bedroom door. Slowly, Blue stood up and opened the door.

Standing in front of him was his boyfriend, Geno.

"Geno! Hi!" Blue smiled as he tackle-hugged the taller skeleton. "How are you?"

"Whoa!" Geno gasped as Blue landed on him. "H-hey, Blue. I'm good, you?"

"Same. I missed you!"

"Blue, you just saw me yesterday," Geno laughed as he attempted to stand back up. Blue rolled off of him to make it easier, and then made puppy dog eyes at Geno. "Okay, I missed you too."

The affirmation that Geno indeed had missed Blue put the smile back on the shorter's face, which in turn made Geno smile.

Blue then decided that whatever he was doing, he was doing it right.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short because I can't think of anything else to write for this. I'm not good with first chapters.


	2. Kiss (Error/Nightmare)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Error drags Nightmare into the anti-void to watch Undernovela. Nightmare hasn’t watched it before.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Starts out a bit edgy, but devolves into glitchy skeleton puts his totally-boyfriend to sleep, kisses him while he’s unconscious.

Nightmare let out a grunt as he was dropped into the anti-void. “What the fuck!”

“Undernovela,” Error answered with a grin. “Now shut up and get over here.”

Nightmare stood up with a growl and started towards Error. “You owe me for this,” he sighed as he rolled his singular cyan eyelight.

Yes, Error could have dragged literally anyone else in the multiverse here, or even watched it alone, but could it be helped if he wanted the goopy skeleton in particular?

A light blue blush covered Nightmare’s face as the self-proclaimed king of darkness added, “Also, it’s not a date. We aren’t dating.”

“Yeah, yeah, keep telling that to yourself,” Error replied nonchalantly. They were absolutely in a relationship, no matter how much the other refused to acknowledge it. Presumably to evidence his point, Nightmare sat down just out of arm’s reach from Error.

Chuckling, Error opened up the portal and was instantly glued to Undernovela. He didn’t understand a word of Spanish, and his portals didn’t provide subtitles (not like he wanted to strain his eyelights in the first place), but he could make out enough from the shitty sight he had to understand what was going on.

Nightmare did not seem to have that gift.

“What the fuck is going on?”

That snapped Error out of whatever trance he was in. “Oh,” he said as he  stole borrowed Abomination 13’s popcorn. “You’ve never watched this before, have you?”

“No, I never cared to. I still don’t, but seeing as you are the only one who can open portals into and out of the anti-void, I have no choice but to.”

Error took a deep breath in (despite not having lungs) and began to explain Undernovela to Nightmare, pausing every time Asgoro appeared to say, “Asgoro is the best character, IMO.” By the time the explanation was finished, Nightmare was asleep and the episode had concluded.

_ He looks so peaceful…  _ Error thought to himself.

As if he had no control over his actions, Error moved closer to Nightmare. Once he arrived at Nightmare’s side, the glitch, with no regard for his own haphephobia, pressed a kiss to Nightmare’s skull.

So what if Nightmare didn’t want to admit that they were totally, absolutely, one hundred percent dating?

Error still loved him anyways.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don’t know why I’ve been writing fluffier things lately. However, I can assure you that prompt 5 is not fluff at all. How do I know? Because I already wrote it, but I'm not posting it until I've posted prompt 4, which won't be posted until I post prompt 3. I already have ideas for lots of prompts, and there are prompts that I am utterly stuck on.


	3. Final (Cross/Error)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Two idiots struggle to beat the final boss of a game.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alternate summary, local glitch and oreo would rather play five more minutes than go to bed.

“Ugh, dammit!” Error swore as he threw down his controller. “This level is fucking impossible!”

He and Cross were playing this human game that the Creators called ‘Cuphead’. The two had been at this rage-inducing game for hours. Both were tired, but both were also determined to beat the game. They were at the final level, and Error’s patience had worn thin.

“Don’t worry, Ru,” Cross sighed, turning to face Error. “We’ll get it next time.”

“There won’t _be_ a next time if you two _lovebirds_ don’t go the fuck to sleep!” Dust yelled from another room. “It’s three in the morning and you’re keeping everyone up! Well, except Horror, but YOU’RE KEEPING ME AND KILLER UP!”

“Nightmare told us to make you guys miserable,” Error called back jokingly. No, Nightmare had not told them to do that, but the goopy skeleton was probably bathing in the misery right now.

“GO. TO BED,” Killer threatened, “OR ELSE!”

“Do you wanna go to bed?” Cross asked Error. “We could always pick this back up in the-”

“No. I wanna beat it. We’re one level away.” Error could taste the victory already, but he sighed and smiled at Cross. “If you wanna go to bed, I won’t hold it against you, but I’m beating this level if it kills me.”

“Or we kill you!” Dust and Killer yelled.

“Nobody is killing anybody,” Cross scolded.

“Except the Devil,” Error reminded the black-and-white clad skeleton. “The Devil is killing me multiple times over.”

“Alright, who is causing everyone to be negative because it’s three in the morning and tired minions make for uncoordinated minions make for losses for the Dark Sanses, no matter how much negativity I have to gain strength from,” Nightmare called from wherever he was in the castle. Error and Cross exchanged nervous glances. This could go a few different ways, and most of those ways were undesirable.

“Cross and Error are up playing their stupid video game!” Dust responded.

“It’s not stupid!” Error retorted. “It’s hard, but it’s also fun.”

Nightmare proceeded to open the door to the TV room. “Listen, while I almost appreciate the negativity you guys are generating, it’s keeping them up.”

“Come on, Nightmare, we’re on the final level,” Cross pleaded. “When we beat this, we'll go to bed. We promise.”

“Wait…” Nightmare turned to look at the screen. “The final level… of Cuphead?” He then began to laugh hysterically. “The Devil is fucking easy!”

“You’ve beaten it?” Error asked.

“Yes, with a rank of A+ to boot. I then re-beat it for an S rank.”

“TEACH US YOUR WAYS!” Cross and Error begged exhaustedly, Error yawning immediately after.

“I’ll only tell you if you go to bed now. Have sex before you fall asleep, for all I care, but turn off the game and go to bed, and fall asleep.”

“Aw, fine,” Error sighed, saving the game and turning it off. “Can I sleep with you, Cross?”

“Alright, let’s go,” Cross agreed, heading to his room. Error proceeded to follow Cross, and the two fell asleep quickly.

The next morning, when they woke up, Nightmare wasn’t there, nor were Killer, Dust or Horror, so they went to play Cuphead until he came back.

He didn’t come back before they beat the Devil in 3 tries, and with a B rank.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wait, holy shit, does Sci not appear until prompt 34? Eh, he’s only in two of the prompts, anyways. You’ll probably figure out who else he’s being shipped with by prompt 9.  
> also no i do not have a complete understanding of how cuphead works but i know enough about it.
> 
> I have a Tumblr, by the way.  
> <https://maxilsmaster.tumblr.com/>


	4. Numb (Cross/Fresh)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Insert valid summary here because I suck at them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mild spoilers for Yandere Simulator ahead.  
> Also, warning for Fresh's existence and dialogue.

“What’s it like?” Cross asked Fresh.

Fresh was silent for a moment to process the question the fluffy skeleton had asked. “What’s what like, criss-Cross apple sauce?”

“Having no emotions.”

“Oh, dat,” Fresh nodded, his shades changing to say “HM-MM”. “Well, ya ever been so emotionally drained where ya just feel completely numb? Dat’s what it be like fer me, but permanent. Ya feel dead inside, and yer only objective in life is to survive. It ain’t much fun, TBH.”

Cross blinked and nodded, fiddling with his scarf. “So, have you ever tried to feel?”

“Well, yeah. Never succeeded, but dat hasn’t stopped me yet,” the colorful skeleton shrugged. He still hadn’t stopped trying to feel, but he was running out of ideas. He wasn’t about to resort to drugs or alcohol, because those were unrad, but he was stuck on what to try next.

“What have you tried?” Cross continued, sitting down.

Fresh thought back to his various attempts. “Pranks, sports, Reddit, Tumblr, even resorted ta TikTok once. Never again.” The taller’s shades went dark for a moment. “Tried Inky-brah’s paints, too.”

“What about a romantic relationship?”

“...No? In case ya didn’t get da memo, love is an emotion.” Fresh didn’t understand how being in a relationship could help. In Fresh’s limited experience, it was basically just hanging out, but without being allowed to hang out with anyone else.

“I know, but have you seen stuff like 90-Day Fiance or The Bachelorette? Love can grow out of nothing.”

“Yeah, or it could end horribly,” Fresh refuted.

“Fresh,” Cross deadpanned as he stood up and put his hands on Fresh’s shoulders. The fluffier looked Fresh dead in the eye sockets. “I’m going to ask you another question, and I’m not going to repeat myself. Have. You ever watched. Anime.”

“Heck yeah! Sailor Moon is totes rad. I almost like it,” Fresh grinned, before his smile fell again. “...Yer point?”

“Wait, I just thought of a better example. Have you ever played Yandere Simulator?”

“Nah, an’ I don’t plan on it.”

“Oh.” Cross hummed in thought before continuing, “Well, the main character - Ayano - was emotionless before she met her Senpai. She quickly became obsessed with him, and I’m going to end the explanation there because I’m going on a tangent. The obsession part is irrelevant.”

“So, yer sayin’ dat if I gain emotions, I’ll be a yandere?” Fresh asked.

Cross seemed shocked that Fresh had come to that conclusion. “Wh-No! I’m saying that maybe you just haven’t met your Senpai yet. Another thought: maybe you  _ have  _ met your Senpai, but you’ll only gain emotions through physical contact with him.”

Fresh thought about that for a moment. It made… some level of sense. “Wait, why did you say him?”

“O-oh, because in Yandere Simulator, Senpai defaults to male,” Cross explained, a light red color coating his face.

“Aight, one more question. By physical contact, do ya mean kissing?”

Cross was silent for a moment, before answering, “Th-that… could probably work. I mean, Ayano just had to bump into Senpai…”

“Cool. Anyways, Imma head off ta bug Glitchy-brah. Catch ya on the flip side,” Fresh said, holding out his fist for a fist bump.

Cross returned the fist bump. “Yeah, see ya.”

The two parted ways, but it didn’t take long for Fresh to realize that he didn’t feel as numb anymore.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> <https://maxilsmaster.tumblr.com/>  
> in my head cross is a total weeb and because i read momma cq fresh likes sailor moon  
> also i'm making you wait for part 5 muahahahaha >:3  
> i don't like this part very much. :(  
> also fresh says tbh, not to be honest.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for taking the time to read this. I don't know what I'm doing with my life. Please don't remove this from your history because it probably won't end.


End file.
